Typically, users play on gaming consoles as a recreational past-time. Often users may carry and play on mobile gaming consoles to pass time while performing everyday tasks and/or chores. A user may, generally, also carry other electronic devices such as, but not limited to, smart phones, laptops, or smart watches. Carrying multiple electronic devices may be burdensome to a user and sometimes a user may not find it practical to carry so many devices while performing everyday tasks.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that mobile gaming consoles may be designed with networking capabilities.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.